1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boats, kayaks and, more particularly, to inflatable kayaks using an inflatable keel floor chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kayaks have been constructed in a number of different ways, from a variety of materials. Conventional kayaks are characterized as “hard shell” kayaks because they incorporate rigid frames. Hard shell kayaks perform well because their long and slim design allows for superior tracking and speed performance.
Traditionally, kayaks have been constructed from wood. However, kayaks have also been constructed from other materials like molded fiberglass or other rigid plastic materials. These embodiments have allowed kayaks to become lighter and more portable than traditional wood kayaks.
As portable equipment became increasingly desirable, inflatable kayaks were developed. Inflatable kayaks have been available commercially from companies such as Sea Eagle of Port Jefferson, N.Y. and Sevylor, Inc. of Los Angeles, Calif. Other inflatable kayak embodiments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,421 and 6,223,678, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D468,253 and D427,561, assigned to Steams, Inc. of St. Cloud, Minn. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,421 and 6,223,678, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D468,253 and D427,561 are hereby incorporated by reference.
Inflatable kayaks have been popular due to their overall versatility. However, such kayaks typically have poor tracking capabilities and suffer from poor performance when compared to “hard shell” kayaks. Therefore, kayak users have generally had to choose between performance and portability when selecting a kayak. There is a need for an inflatable kayak with improved tracking.